The Bird of Kildarby
In The Bird of Kildarby, an Irish castle moved stone-by-stone to Central Park, turns out to be inhabited by ghostly warriors who don't take kindly to being relocated without their permission. The Ghostbusters are soon engaged in a battle for the possession of Manhattan!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 16. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Mayor Lenny Milo Lord Kildarby Troops of Kildarby Janine Melnitz Slimer Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Bird of Kildarby Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Tobin's Spirit Guide Containment Unit Locations Central Park Castle Kildarby Firehouse Plot In Central Park, Mayor Lenny gave a speech in front of an Irish castle. It was relocated to New York by Warner Applegate III and donated to the city as a centerpiece of the gala summer festival. Suddenly, the sound of pipes and drums are heard from inside the castle. Lenny sent his aide Milo to check but watched as he was thrown into the moat. Lenny then sent the police and they, too, were thrown into the moat. Reporters swarmed Lenny and asked him if the castle was haunted. He dismissed it and walked up to the castle only to be blown away by a strong gust of wind. At the Firehouse, Slimer eyed Janine's sandwich when the phone rang. It was the Mayor. As she answered, Slimer swooped in and ate the sandwich. Janine switched the call to Peter. After they talked, Peter had Janine activate the alarm and horn. The others arrived at the front desk. Ray was eager to hear if the problem was at least a Class 6. Ecto-1 departed for Central Park. However, once the Mayor commented on their lack of punctuality, they prepared to leave. Lenny jumped onto the hood and pleaded with them. Peter agreed and asked for intelligence on the castle. Lenny mentioned it was donated by Applegate to whom Egon noted was a billionaire philanthropist. Peter is immediately more interested. The previous year, Applegate purchased Castle Kildarby from the current lord, Liam Kildarby, who was down on his luck. As the Ghostbusters approached the castle, the P.K.E. Meter detected an inordinate amount of energy. A ghost suddenly grabbed Ray, took him inside, then tossed him into the moat. Ray is excited and revealed there were hundreds of personalities all following the commands of one leader. Egon mused they should focus on dealing with the leader first while Ray checked out the castle in his handheld Tobin's Spirit Guide device. In the 15th century, Lord Kildarby and all his men were killed when an invading army staged a surprise attack. But the invaders were never able to stay a single night in the castle. The spirits kept flinging the invaders over the parapet (a protective wall at the top of a fortification, around the outer side of the wall-walk). After the invaders left, the Kildarby family moved back in and there were only occasional spirit manifestations - usually the sound pipes and drums. Peter showed greater confidence in dealing with the ghosts but Ray warned Kildarby's troops numbered in excess of 800. Peter announced himself as "O'Venkman" and was escorted to see Kildarby. When Peter asked why he was tossing people, Kildarby stated he repelled intruders. Peter revealed the castle's new owner was New York which only enraged Kildarby. Peter ran away and attempted to lose the ghosts in the library, unaware of another presence. He made his way to the kitchen, up the stairs, and to the draw bridge but the ghosts pulled him away. The others blasted the gate and stormed the castle. Egon was amazed by the P.K.E. Meter's readings. Outnumbered and surrounded, things didn't look good for the Ghostbusters. Luckily, Ray bluffed they would blast the castle to rubble if they didn't get to see Kildarby. The Ghostbusters were reunited and attempted to negotiate with Kildarby. Talks went nowhere. One of the troops whispered a suggestion to Kildarby. He was amused and proposed a wager - if they can defeat his bird, they would leave. If they couldn't, everyone had to leave the island. Peter accepted but Kildarby then revealed by island, he meant Manhattan. The Ghostbusters waited outside for the Bird of Kildarby. Egon became very alarmed when he ran a search in his handheld Tobin's Spirit Guide device. The giant 500 pound bird arrived. The Ghostbusters retreated to Ecto-1 but it wouldn't start. After the Bird ripped off the roof, Ecto-1 took off. The Containment Unit could hold it but the Ghost Traps were too small to hold the Bird. Peter quickly thought of a plan as they dodged the beast. Soon enough, Ecto-1 crashed into the Firehouse right up to Janine's desk. Ray quickly ran down to the basement to connect a trap directly to the Containment Unit. Another trap was connected to the trap and thrown up to the guys just as the Bird made its own entrance. After Slimer fainted and Janine took cover, the guys blasted the Bird and trapped it. It was then successfully transferred into the Containment Unit. The Ghostbusters returned to Central Park and invoiced the Mayor. However, the ghosts were still in there. Peter revealed they allowed them to stay in exchange for not bothering tourists during the day. Lenny relented but asked about the pipes. Peter assured him there would be none heard... before sundown. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 14, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987). *Two versions of this episode exist. After the Bird of Kildarby chases the Ghostbusters, one version has series music, while the other has "Driving Me Crazy" (performed by Tahiti - from the soundtrack album). The Tahiti Music Version can be found on "The Bird Of Kildarby And Other Stories" Magic Window home videocassette released in the 1980s. Multimedia samples can be found on Spook Central's Alternate Episodes page. *The episode takes place in the summer.Mayor Lenny (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:15-01:27). Time Life Entertainment. Lenny says: "In conclusion...for our gala summer festival."Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:55-04:57). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Give us some info on Sleeping Beauty's summer home." *Mayor Lenny has an aunt named Myrtle.Mayor Lenny (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:48-02:49). Time Life Entertainment. Lenny says: "Haunted my sweet Aunt Myrtle." *Peter refers to Castle Kildarby as Sleeping Beauty's summer home.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:55-04:57). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter refers to himself as a "kid from Brooklyn."Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:14-08:21). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "You may have had all the wee folk back home frightened to death but 'cha never had to deal with a kid from Brooklyn before!" *Ray mentions low income housing on 150th Street. This is in Harlem. *Peter mentions two variants of Poker, Liar's Poker and Twist, when Lord Kildarby proposed a wager. *Peter then referred to Kildarby as "his Blarneyship," a reference to an Irish town and its famous Blarney Stone alleged to grant people the gift of persuasion. *At the end, Peter mentions Skid Row,Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:45). Time Life Entertainment. a term for run-down areas but also a nickname for New York's Bowery, a street and neighborhood southern Manhattan. Animation Errors *While Ray struggles to get the car started after the bird of Kildarby rips off the roof of the Ecto-1, as Winston says in despair "Get movin'!", his right arm is colored as Ray's arm. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheBirdOfKildarbyEpisode13.jpg Image:047-01.png Image:047-02.png TheBirdOfKildarbyEpisode14.jpg Image:047-03.png Image:047-04.png Image:047-05.png Image:047-06.png Image:047-07.png Image:047-08.png TheBirdOfKildarbyEpisode15.jpg Image:047-09.png Image:047-10.png TheBirdOfKildarbyEpisode16.jpg TheBirdOfKildarbyEpisode17.jpg TheBirdOfKildarbyEpisode18.jpg TheBirdOfKildarbyEpisode19.jpg TheBirdOfKildarbyEpisode20.jpg Image:047-11.png Image:047-12.png Collages and Edits CastleKildarbyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MiloMayorLennyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CastleKildarbyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CastleKildarbyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LordKildarbyArmyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LordKildarbyArmyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LordKildarbyArmyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CastleKildarbyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LordKildarbyArmyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CastleKildarbyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LordKildarbyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BirdOfLordKildarbyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CastleKildarbyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 3 Category:RGB Episode